The Simpsons: Number 7G11 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Produced by Richard Sakai Written by John Swartzwelder Directed by David Silverman Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Also Starring A. Brooks Maggie Roswell Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant George Meyer Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animator Director Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Margot Pipkin Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs Songs Written by Jack Nitzsche Buffy Saints-Marie Will Jennings Cole Porter Paul Anka Sarah F. Adams Lowell Mason Mildred J. Hill Patty S. Hill Johanne Brahms Georg Scherer Orchestrations Hummie Mann Sobre Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Don Barrozo Script Supervisor Doris Grau Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editor Brian K. Roberts Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Daris Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Lana Repp Lewis Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong Steve Gottfried Stuart Baker Assistant to the Associate Producer Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Directors S.J. Kim Mike Girard Animation Production Manager Sherry Argaman Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Steven D. Moore David Silverman Character Design Matt Greoning Dale Hendrickson Sam Simon Background Design Phil Ortiz Layout Artists Carlos Baeza Eduardo Olivares Bronwen Barry Brad Raider Tibor Belay Linda Rowley Karenia Kaminski Swinton Scott Jang Woo Lee Eric Stefani James McLean David Teague Istvan Majoros Robert Taylor Vincenzo Trippetti David Silverman Main Title Design David Silverman Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Animation Checkers Laurie Hanson Maxine Markota Animation Camera Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Karen Schaffer Cleanup Artists Pat Clark Ruth Elliot Don Judge Nancy Kruse Judith M. River Joe Russo Carol Wyatt Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Unitel Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G11 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films